


Playing Rough

by a_pocket_full_of_fancy_words



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: (not intentional or serious though), Biting, Confusion, Ficlet, M/M, Non-Consensual Violence, Oral Sex, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Smut, Spanking, only a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_pocket_full_of_fancy_words/pseuds/a_pocket_full_of_fancy_words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Bucky remembers more of himself, he forgets other things.</p><p>Like how  he has super strength, and patting your boyfriend on the back shouldn't wind him, or how blow jobs don't really need teeth.</p><p>(No, Bucky doesn't damage any "valuables", worry not!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Rough

The more he remembers, the more he becomes Bucky, and the more he forgets about the Winter Soldier. 

He forgets how to inhabit his new body, unlearns his own strength. 

And Steve is pleased, he really is. Bucky recovers more than they ever thought he could, but…

It isn’t just the arm, although it  _is_  the arm, the arm that can magnetise at a single thought and have him covered in cutlery without meaning to, Steve ducking for cover as he finds himself between a flying pan and Bucky’s beforked arm - they buy ceramic knives after that incident. But really it’s his whole body. 

The thick muscle, the stronger bones, the power in his limbs. 

And he doesn’t seem to notice when it happens, save for when it’s completely unavoidable because Steve makes him put all the kitchen utensils back in their rightful places.

He knocks the wind out of Steve with a friendly pat on the back, and Steve pretends he’s fine because a friendly pat on the back is something he’s waited a hell of a long time for. The Steve of days gone by would’ve had an asthma attack.

Bucky squeezes his finger so hard he can feel the ligaments stretching and the joints ready to pop, but Steve wouldn’t let go of his hand if you paid him. 

Bucky’s hugs crack ribs - Natasha’s ribs, in fact, and she’s not nearly so desperate for them as Steve is; in the end, the hug might as well have cracked Bucky’s rib as well, after the kick she delivers in response. She tells him it was automatic, and Steve agrees that it probably was. It was also a warning, but one that Bucky has clearly forgotten by the time he next comes to hug Steve.

Arm wrestling is out of the question.

When they make love, Bucky is cautious and gentle, because Steve’s new body reminds him of his own, and because Steve’s old body was delicate and fragile. 

But when they fuck, blood wells up under his teeth as they sink in to the muscle of Steve’s shoulder, and he can feel that jaw working as the flesh is crushed in Bucky’s mouth. 

Steve always fucks Bucky, or else it’ll all end in tears; it still ends in ragged strips gouged from his back by metal fingers and short nails alike, but they heal fast and Steve doesn’t scar like he used to.

Bucky doesn’t notice, is blind to any damage he causes, as though the ability to see it has been stripped from him. It’s probably for the best, given the things in Bucky’s file, but it makes Steve cautious. 

"Can I suck you?" Bucky means to put a gentle pressure on his thighs, but unless Steve were to actively crush them together, he’s actually forcing them up and out. He hasn’t been allowed to do this so far, Steve always takes charge for good reason.

"If you bite it off, I will be very cross," Steve tells him. He should say no, but he can already feel Bucky’s breath, hot and wet on his cock and all he can think about is getting it hotter and wetter.

Bucky punctuates his laugh with a bruising slap to Steve’s ass that’s probably intended as a love tap but paints a mark that will still be visible in the morning.

Then Bucky swallows him down, greedy and sloppy and hotter and wetter. He pulls off with a pop like he used to, to look up at him and gloat. Except this time he leans down further, and Steve only realises what’s happening when it’s too late.

"Ouch!" He yelps as Bucky "nips" his other ass cheek. "Jerk! Come back up and suck my dick and keep those damn weapons of yours to yourself!"

Bucky grins at him, pleased with his mischief and apparently ignorant of the bruised state of Steve’s tender butt. 

Then he gets back to sucking on the head, his teeth grazing at Steve’s frenulum hard enough to straddle the line between pleasure and outright concerning.

Fingers dig into the bite mark and Steve groans as Bucky sucks on his dick like he can suck the come right up out of it like a straw. 

Steve used to moan about  _so good_ ,  _oh fuck, Bucky, do that again_ , but today he alternates between, “Oh, God, Buck, yes…” And, “ _Don’t you dare use those teeth,_ " Whenever that charming face gets a little too cheeky.

He knows he’s playing with fire when he starts fucking up into Bucky’s mouth, holding his hair tightly and pounding into that perfect mouth and that tight throat, soft lips slick and glistening, tugged by a smile at the edges.

Bucky sucks so hard it  _hurts_  at the end, so hard that he really is sucking the come out of Steve, and when he’s lapped at Steve’s leaking head and swallowed all he has to offer it’s still red and tender and swollen and tingling. And for all that Steve has to leave himself out all night to avoid the discomfort of rubbing pyjamas, Bucky looks like a cat in cream. 

"You’re such a jerk, ya know that?" Steve growls as he leans in and slaps a pink hand print onto each of Bucky’s ass cheeks in petty revenge.

"Yup," Bucky smiles, sweet and ingenuous, arching into the smacks, and he really  _doesn’t_ know that he’s a jerk, but it’s okay.

Steve didn’t lose his dick, so it was definitely worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was only gonna be like 100 words long and centre around painful hugs, but shit gets away with you, ya know?


End file.
